


You're My Thrill

by Highlander_II



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bruises, Cunnilingus, Dominant Buffy Summers, Dominant Faith Lehane, Impact Play, Multi, Submissive Spike, Vampire fangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: "What should we do with him tonight, B?"Spike has earned a reward from his Mistresses and they're willing to be pretty generous.





	You're My Thrill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cher/gifts).



"What should we do with him tonight, B?" Faith asked, stepping around the vampire kneeling on the floor. Every placement of her spike- heeled boots cleverly chosen to intimidate her charge.

Buffy's grin was wicked as she replied. "Well, he's been pretty good this week. Maybe we should reward him."

"Damn. And here I was hoping to be able to punish him."

"Really, Faith, you have a one-track mind."

"Yeah, but it's what gets me off, you know?" She brushed her fingers over the vampire's hair. "Okay, you win, but first, we've got to wash this. I can't get hold of it with all this product in there."

* * *

Faith draped herself across a chair and dropped a leg over the arm. Swinging her booted foot, she pondered the recently shampooed vampire.

"Damn, you're pretty," she said. She sat up and leaned forward a little. "You're lean yet muscular. And your ass is gorgeous. Makes me wish I'd been playing for B's team all that time. Might've beaten her to the punch."

The vampire didn't respond at all. He was so good at following the rules lately.

"I love it when he's obedient."

"It is pretty sexy, isn't it?" Buffy agreed. Then she stepped up to their charge and stroked a leather crop over his bare shoulder. "Now, Spike, tell us what it is you're looking for tonight."

"And," Faith added, "keep in mind that this is a reward. We're likely to be more- uh, what is it? When you're extra nice-"

"Generous, Mistress," Spike supplied.

Faith snapped her fingers. "Yeah, that. We're doing that."

"I'd like the crop please. Maybe the slapper," Spike said.

"Are you interested in marks or bruises?" Faith asked and watched Spike's face light up. "I'll take that as a yes."

Buffy tapped the crop against Spike's skin. He didn't even flinch. "Anything else you want?"

Spike nodded. "Yes, Mistress. I'd like you both to use me."

"Use you how?" Faith asked, elbows resting on her knees, intrigued.

"However you would like," Spike replied.

Faith's grin was bordering on evil. "Well now, I think we can work with that. What do you think, B?"

Buffy smiled back at Faith. "I think it's time to get started."

Faith levered herself from her chair and studied the room. "The cross for the irony? Or suspend him from the ceiling with chains and cuffs?" she asked, tilting her head as she studied Spike kneeling on the floor.

"Or," Buffy began, "we go simple and use the spanking bench."

"I like that. Good access points without all the hassle." She stepped in close to their kneeling sub. "Spike, be a dear and climb up on the spanking bench for us. And, I'd like you to crawl over there, please."

Spike nodded once, then leaned onto his hands, levering his hips into the air, and crawled to the padded bench. Buffy and Faith both paused to watch. That perfect, pale ass moving away and onto the apparatus was a serious distraction.

"You know, B, I kinda love this," Faith said, pressed a quick, hard kiss to Buffy's mouth, then took up the slapper from the nearby table. Her boots clicked on the floor as she approached Spike. "I have the slapper. B's got the crop. We'll warm you up a bit, then really start to play. What do you think?"

Spike swallowed hard. "I think it's perfect, Mistress," he answered and a shiver of pleasure rolled down his spine.

"Hold this for me please," Faith said and tucked the handle of the slapper between Spike's teeth. She smoothed her hands along the length of his back and over his ass, then down his thighs. On the way back up, she switched to light slaps against his skin. Back and forth, up and down, each pass increasing the intensity of the slaps of her hands.

Buffy stepped up and hovered a hand over Spike's skin. There was a subtle bit of residual heat coming off him by this point. "He's ready," she said, then stepped back to watch Faith work with the slapper.

"You know how to stop me if it's too much," Faith reminded him. Then she gave his ass a hard smack with the leather toy. Spike grunted, but didn't scream. That was good. If he wanted marks and bruises, she needed him to be able to handle the pain for a bit.

Buffy stood nearby watching Faith. Watching Spike. She brushed her hand over Spike's hair, then along the side of his face. "I can't wait to get your mouth on me," she purred at him. "Would you like that?" she asked.

Spike nodded. "Very much, Mistress," he said, then gritted his teeth against one of Faith's heavier strikes to his ass.

By the time Faith was finished marking up Spike's body, he was crying out loud enough to wake the dead and his skin was starting to take on a more human pink color, nearing a bit of red in some sections. It's what he'd wanted. And she knew most of the noise was purely for her benefit. She liked to know about his pain. Especially when she was the one causing it. It was one of the things that got her off - fighting, causing pain.

Maybe that made her a little twisted, but she embraced it. She rolled with it. And she loved that Spike let her indulge herself sometimes. Most people couldn't handle how much she could dish out, so she usually stuck to killing demons and vampires for the violent side and other available persons for everything else. But when Buffy proposed the idea of playing with Spike, Faith's ears perked up.

This was something she could get behind. When Spike agreed to it, that made it even better. The cherry on top was the added sexual elements. It was better than she could've hoped.

"Mistress," Spike began, his voice tight with pain, "this is lovely and the bruises will be quite fetching, but we're tipping over into actual pain here."

"Okay, Faith, ease up," Buffy chastised playfully.

"Fine," Faith mock-griped. "But only because I was ready to get my strap-on anyway."

While Faith was getting ready, Buffy knelt in front of Spike. "Do we need to tie you down, or will you behave?"

He arched an eyebrow at her that was more answer than he needed to give. "What do you think, Mistress?" he asked.

"You're lucky I like you," Buffy said with a smirk. She strapped him to bench. She tested the restraints to be sure they were secure, then had Spike test them. "Good?"

Spike nodded. "Where you get these? They're better than last time."

"The internet. Did you know they have this huge store where you can buy pretty much everything and they send it right to you?"

"B - we can virtual shop later. It's time for fun," Faith said, striding in fully decked out in her favorite strap-on harness.

"Shopping is fun," Buffy countered. "But, we did bring Spike here to play." She traced the tips of her fingers along his spine as she circled the bench. She stopped at a nearby table and tossed a bottle of lube to Faith. "You wanted to fuck him first."

Spike's fingers gripped the edge of the bench. He writhed around, twisting to get a better look at what was going on.

Faith caught the bottle, then glanced at Spike. "So impatient, this one. Maybe we should make him wait a bit more. Maybe find him a cage."

Buffy tipped her head when she heard Spike whimper. "I don't think he agrees." She grinned at Faith. "Besides, I'm horny. All the hitting and bruising made me hot."

"Damn, B," Faith cooed. "Down girl. You don't have to wait." A sly smile spread across her lips. "We can make him watch first."

Both women turned their heads slowly to look at Spike when they heard him whimper at the idea. Turning back to each other, grins plastered on their faces, they nodded to each other and tugged a mattress across the floor. Settled in front of the spanking bench, they stretched out like cats and spent nearly half an hour teasing each other while Spike looked on from his padded perch.

"Oh come on!" he grumbled. "Do something. All this touchin' and lickin' without any of the good stuff is-" He stopped talking the second they looked up at him. "I'll just shut up now - Mistresses."

"Good boy," Buffy purred and leaned in to give Faith a long, deep kiss. She held onto it until Faith pushed her to her back and dipped her fingers between Buffy's legs. "Oooh!"

"Time to play," Faith said and shimmied forward. "Now, normally, I'd get out some other toys to get you all nice and worked up. But I think all the fun we had with Spike earlier has already done that." She rubbed her fingers against Buffy's clit. "So, I'm just going to fuck you until you scream and Spike is begging for his turn. Sound good to you?"

Buffy licked her lips and nodded at Faith, letting her legs fall wide open in invitation. Faith wasted no time getting into position and thrusting her silicone cock into Buffy's pussy. Buffy gasped and curled a hand around the back of Faith's neck, holding on while she was being pounded into the mattress. It was hard and fast and brutal - and exactly what she needed.

She arched up against Faith's hips, silently begging for more. As Faith kept thrusting into her, Buffy wrapped her legs around Faith's hips, drawing her closer. She threw her head back and Faith leaned in to drag her teeth along her throat.

Faith didn't bite down, but the teeth were enough to push her over. Buffy squeezed her legs against Faith's hips, arched her back in a deep bow, and felt her whole body shake as she came.

Faith held on until she was finished, then let her down to the mattress. "Fuck me, B," she said with a laugh. She wiggled out of Buffy's grasp and sat back to take a breather.

They looked up when they heard a guttural growl from the direction of the spanking bench. Spike had shifted into his vampire visage and was struggling against his restraints.

Buffy stretched languidly on the mattress. "I think someone is a little upset at being left out."

"We didn't leave him out. He got to watch," Faith countered. "And he'll get his turn. I needed a warm up."

Buffy grinned and rolled onto her belly. "We'll have to take him down from there. I don't want to get up."

"You still want him tied up?" Faith asked. Buffy shook her head and waved a hand, indicating she didn't care. Faith unshackled Spike and ordered him to kneel on the mattress. "B, you may need to roll back over."

"Make me," Buffy rumbled. Spike obliged willingly with an indication it was okay from Faith. "Hey!" Buffy squealed, then moaned pleasantly as Spike dipped his head to tease her skin with his tongue. "Oh yeah - good boy." She leaned back on her elbows to watch.

Faith, having changed out the condom on her toy, knelt behind Spike. "Because of all of your whining earlier, I didn't get to set you up, so this will have to do," she said and pressed the lubed cock against his ass. "Can you handle this?"

Spike nodded and eked out, "Fuck yes, Mistress," before he dipped his head between Buffy's legs again.

"I love enthusiastic partners." Faith pushed forward, one hand resting on his hip. She heard him make a sound as he pushed back against her. "Might want to put those teeth away. Wouldn't want to hurt anyone."

Buffy shook her head. "No, they can stay. I like them." She shifted closer to Spike and reached a hand to push through his hair. "Keep going. But don't bite me."

Spike moaned and kept his focus on his task. His attention was split between Buffy and Faith, but he did his best to please them both.

"B, he's trying so hard to keep us both happy. I love it."

Buffy's only response was a deep moan. She lifted her hips, aiming for more of Spike's mouth. "He's so good at this," she breathed.

Faith grinned and started thrusting harder. Hard enough to distract Spike from his other task and make him pause for a beat. "Let me know if I'm hurting you. Too much, I mean."

Spike nodded. His whole body shuddered and his eyes rolled back when Faith angled just right. "Fuck," he rumbled and closed his eyes for a moment to get back to the present.

Buffy sat up again. "Don't get him off yet. He still has to do you."

Faith's grin grew even more wicked. "Oh, he will. Even if I have to ride him for an hour."

Spike whimpered. Buffy pulled his head back down to his task. "Back to work," she told him.

"So hot, B," Faith panted over Spike's back. She fucked him hard and fast, not letting him come, for as long as her legs would let her. She was trying to hold out until Buffy got off again, but she couldn't do it. The little bullet in her harness pushed her over the edge and she came, raking stripes down Spike's back with her fingernails.

She sat back again to rest until Buffy yelped as she came. By that point, Spike was nearly exhausted and collapsed onto the mattress, his face melting back to human. "Need a breather, ladies," he said and closed his eyes to rest.

"Worked him pretty hard there, didn't you?" Faith teased.

"That was the idea," Buffy answered with a smile.

Faith glanced at their worn out vampire. "You think he's ready for me to ride him yet?"

Buffy shrugged. "Probably. He likes to embellish sometimes."

"I'm good," Spike muttered, eyes still closed. "Just roll me over and do what you want."

Chuckling, Buffy and Faith worked to roll Spike to his back. Faith unstrapped her harness and set it aside. Then she stood over Spike's hips, looking down at him. "He did say he wanted us to use him." Lowering herself to her knees, she settled back and guided herself into place on his cock. "I'm going to enjoy this."

Buffy sat with her legs crossed and cradled Spike's head in her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair and reached down to trace his nipples with her fingers. "Are we using you well, Spike?" she asked him and he nodded at her with his eyes closed as he tried not to come before they told him he could.

It wasn't until Faith was almost ready to come again that she let Spike have his turn. She rode him through his orgasm, then rode him until she got off. She rolled off to one side when she was done. "Damn that was fun. I am _so_ gonna want to do this again."

* * *

Faith came down the stairs behind Buffy. She put a hand on her shoulder to stop her and pointed to the form on the cot barely covered with a blanket. She felt the little shiver through Buffy's body. "Yeah. Hot."

"You did that," Buffy said.

" _We_ did that," Faith corrected. "And he wears them so well."

"I want to lick them and poke them at the same time." Buffy shook her head. "Oh my god, why do I want to do that?"

Faith tried not to laugh too loud. "It's hot, that's why."

"It's better if you stop talkin' about it and just do it," Spike sleepily rumbled from his bed.

Buffy and Faith glanced at each other, then made their way into the basement.


End file.
